


Gone to the Dogs

by dinodick



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked while Stuck, Gangbang, Knotting, Master/Pet, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Unwilling Porn Star, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: Lucky gets a little too friendly with Kate, then goes missing. Kate tracks him down and gets in way over her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work heavily features bestiality and rape fetishes. Back out now if that's not when you're in for.
> 
> This chapter has dubcon with Lucky taking advantage of Kate. Next chapter is noncon.

The great thing about living alone, even if it's in somebody else's place while you're broke in LA, is not needing to give a shit about appearances. Kate knows there's limits to how much to let slide because she refuses to be a complete slob like Clint, but it's still nice to be teamless, mentorless, and really let go.

It's freedom to roam around naked. It's not because all her clothes are in the laundry or that it's hot as balls, not at all. Definitely _freedom_. The cool tendrils of her wet hair on bare skin feel good. Too bad she can't afford AC. Kate sprawls onto the couch since it's directly under the ceiling fan. Her body practically _tingles_ from the cool air. Kate feels her hard nipples against the towel she has wrapped around her and decides to get a little dirty now that she's clean.

Kate's laptop is hooked up to the TV. She starts her porn playlist, puts it on the tv, and starts to run her hands over her body. She pinches her nipples and tugs them upward so the crease of skin where her breasts rest can get the cool air. She runs her hands along her freshly shaved thighs up to her waiting folds. While the air has dried her out she's starting to get wet.

Lucky comes into the room and tries to sit on the couch with her. Kate shoves him off. He gives her a dejected look.

"Sorry boy," she says as she nudges her clit. "Mama's got needs."

He jumps up again and Kate almost considers letting him stay—there's some appeal to the scandalousness of having his head on her stomach as she masturbates—but no, that's too much. She can't corrupt her good, good boy.

Her phone rings, the noise loud over the soft slaps and fake moaning of the porn she has on. Kate scrambles to pause it. Shit, she can't grab the phone with her dirty hand. Kate sucks on her fingers to clean them and uses that hand to put her towel back to rights. She reaches for her phone with the other hand and misses.

Her phone skitters away under the couch, because of course it does. Wouldn't be a big deal if the coffee table wasn't right next to the couch and crowded in by bookshelves and end tables and tons of other shit in the way. She gets an extra inch but the rest is wedging herself into the space. She has to put one arm under the coffee table's low shelf so she has the room to get her other arm under the couch. The angle's all wrong to give her a decent view so she's feeling around blind. Whoever was calling rings again and she shoves her arm as far as it'll go.

"Damn my triceps," she mutters as the couch scrapes her skin.

Lucky, every helpful, has come up to check what's going on. She feels a wet nose against the back of her knee and tries to wiggle out of his way. "Tickling while I'm indisposed is no fair!"

The wiggling endangers her towel so Kate stops moving. Lucky's nose is back. Her skin's still damp and Lucky decides all water is good when it's hot so he takes a lick.

"Bad boy!" Kate hates doing it but there are limits to what she can take. None of this is helping her phone make it the last few centimeters into her hand. "Bad--"

He doesn't stop. He keeps licking up her thigh, his nose starting to lift the small flap of towel keeping her decency.

Her stomach swoops, her body goes cold, then hot. Is this really happening? It can't be. This is a dream, or a joke, or mind control whatever, or something that isn't her dog getting far, far too friendly. He's always been inclined to humping but that's normal dog stuff not _this_.

Kate tries to get her shoulder out. She can't. Her body is blocking any attempt to get her other hand out from beneath the coffee table. She could kick him but the very idea of that makes her sick. "Bad dog, Lucky. Bad!" she tries.

He skips the rest of her thigh and goes straight for the snatch.

Part of her mind is wondering if this is training from the tracksuit jerkwards. Part of her mind is super grossed out.

Most of her mind is telling her it feels really, _really_ good _._

She jerks her hips to the side before her brain turns to horny mush. "Bad dog!"

Lucky bites the towel to try to tug her back into place. What that succeeds in doing is making the towel come loose and fall down over her head. So now her ass is completely exposed and she can't see for shit in addition to being stuck. Great.

And Lucky is back to licking. Kate can't help the small, breathy noise that escapes. His tongue is so light, so rapid, so big, and so fucking _enthusiastic_. God. It makes all the cunnilingus she's had seem half-assed and lazy.

"Bad boy," she says with zero bite to it. He moves up to lick her labia on each side, even higher to brush her taint, then goes back down to her clit.

Kate's stopped struggling and forgot about her phone. It feels too good. This is so wrong, it's so wrong. Knowing her luck somebody will walk in while they're like this. She can see it now: Clint busting down the door thinking she's hurt, or Billy or Tommy arriving to check on her, or worst of all Noh or America seeing her like this. It'd be awful, it'd be—

Hot. Really hot.

Fuck, has lack of regular sex made her brain go haywire? Is it because she's stuck? Kate's normally a take charge kind of girl during sex but she did let Noh dom her a few times. That was weird, this is something else.

This is her dog eating her out like she's delicious. This is SUPER WRONG and why is she letting it happen? It's so wrong, it's so wrong, it feels so fucking good. His tongue is big enough it can get her clit and the sensitive opening of her vagina in one swipe.

Tension is building in her stomach. She's going to cum at this rate. Her hips buck a little and Lucky follows doggedly along.

She barely has time to register the pun before she's coming. Small sounds escape her mouth as her body shakes.

Lucky doesn't stop licking, he gets more enthusiastic. Like her cunt is the best treat and he's determined to get every last drop.

She's so sensitive, so wet, god, so close, he has to let her come again, she _needs_ to come again, he's such a good dog—

Her breath hitches high in her throat and she comes again, hard enough it's too difficult to keep her ass in the air. It tilts to the side until it's resting against the couch.

Kate pants, thankful Lucky finally stopped licking so she can recover. She gets her arm out from under the table a little. It's tempting to shove her fingers in and see if she can get a third time.

Lucky's forepaws hit the couch. He lines up against her hip and starts humping. In the middle of all the fur Kate can feel something she's very pointedly not thinking about,. Her paralysis breaks. "Hey! Hey—"

He gets down and wanders off. When Kate finally extracts herself, she lays the towel on the couch and masturbates over the memory before she can feel guilty or gross about it.

Afterward Kate tries very very hard not to think about what happened and even harder on NOT trying it when she's not stuck. She locks Lucky out of the room or masturbates in the shower or goes out and bangs an anonymous dude.

She lasts two weeks. Then she's loading the superpower porn sites and tracking down weirder and weirder videos, which she stops and resorts to women getting fucked while stuck in something, which turns into women in bondage, which turns into her turning off the porn and trying not to think as she gets off.

Two days later she forgets to lock Lucky out and he makes a move to shove his head between her legs.

Kate freaks out. She yells at Lucky and forces him outside, trying not to think about how close she came to letting him do something.

When she recovers, redresses, and goes outside to fetch him, Lucky isn't there.

Lucky isn't anywhere.

 _Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate puts on her private investigator hat and gets to work. Turns out Lucky isn't the only dog to go missing. There's been a rash of missing dogs—all larger dogs—and quite a few of the owners turned up missing not long afterward. Definitely fishy.

Kate digs, and digs, and spends far too much time on the internet, then spends far too much time walking around weird areas of the city. Eventually she gets a lead. Supposedly a big warehouse so far out in the suburbs it's practically the countryside has dogs. The local rumor vacillates between puppy farm and bestiality porn hub.

Once she finds it there's no way she can bear waiting any longer. Snooping into a supposed den of iniquity isn't Kate's usual MO, but with Lucky missing she'll take speed over caution. Her outfit is dark, it's well past sunset so nobody is out anyway, and it it's so close. It's not like she needs to go back and grab her quiver just for snooping on dog thieves. Turning off her phone is the most important part anyway.

Who the hell steals _dogs?_ Lucky is great but he's no prized purebred. The tracksuit bros are long gone so nobody else has motivation.

It's a dilapidated building that looks trapped somewhere between house and machine shop, lots of ugly plaster and tall fences. Front doors are for chumps so she walks around to the side and hops the short wire fence. The only way to the back is over the tall wood fence and she needs the building as a boost to make it over. It's bare dirt with a scattering of grass and piles of junk heaped against more fence dividing the yard.

Lucky for her, the door is open

Unlucky for her, the yard beyond is full of dogs

Kate tenses, ready to run. None of the dogs bark. There's some yips and wagging tails and a few dash forward to greet her, but they're friendly normal dogs not vicious guard dogs.

"Hey boys, hey," she calls and lets them sniff her. A golden retriever jumps in delight as she gets close but it isn't Lucky. A couple german shepherds crowd around her legs. There's maybe ten dogs? Fifteen? It's hard to tell when they're all running around. There's a couple bigger dogs whose breeds she doesn't know offhand but they look just as happy to see her as the rest.

"Have you seen Lucky?" she asks as if she can get an answer, but stops herself from continuing to talk to the dogs. Just because they aren't barking up a storm doesn't mean they won't give her away. She has to find a way in, fast.

No doors here but there are some windows. Even better, there's a vent that's half fallen off. She goes over to the building to check it out, squatting down to inspect it. It comes off easily. There's a mess of insulation, wires, and pipes but it's all loose. She starts pushing and shoving pieces around to see where it leads. It looks like the a space above the basement ceiling, she can see what look like beams through the mess. Once she's got some of the mess aside she knows it should be big enough to squeeze through. A tight fit, but doable.

Kate strips off her hoodie. It's a little chilly at this hour for tank tops but it's way too bulky to keep on. Her converse sneakers should be ok. She can do her feet one at a time if she has to. She doesn't have a hair tie. She should start keeping one around.

It's hard to see anything beyond the immediate mess of the opening. Going feet first seems like a sure way to put her weight where she shouldn't and fall into the middle of something.

Head first it is.

The dogs are all standing around, watching her. It's kinda creepy.

"Wish me luck, boys!" She whispers. Tails keep on wagging. She'll take that as a yes.

Getting her head in isn't so bad. Her shoulders prove more difficult. Keeping her head from hitting anything, keeping maneuverability, and finding a way to not turn into a contortionist nightmare proves difficult. She settles on her knees and manages to get in head and arms, but her boobs prove a problem. She shifts to no avail. The angle is all wrong for the limited mobility of her arms.

Paws patter, she feels a few of the dogs brush close by her.

Another try and she hits something with her elbow. There's a clatter and shower of dust as something falls by her armpit. A pipe. She shimmies her body around. A pipe is lodged between her body and the opening making it impossible for her to get back out.

Shit.

The angles are all wrong for getting her hands anywhere close to moving the pipe. She shifts side to side but all she manages to do is chafe the area just above her boobs. This would be a hell of a lot easier if she'd at least got in to her waist.

"Now would be a really great time for you to have opposable thumbs," she tells the dogs. They all seem to have gathered around out of curiosity. Wet noses press against her to sniff and she can't help but squirm as she remembers what happened last time she got stuck. But every time she moves away from one nose another presses from the other side. Geez, she's awfully popular. Do the dogs not get enough attention?

One of them jumps up on the outside of her legs and starts humping her hip.

"For fuck's sake!" She hisses. She moves her legs wider to trip the dog up. She sighs in relief as the dog goes back down on all fours.

But inquiring noses press in on her more easily accessible intimates. She shies away from two noses pressing on her left buttcheek but another goes for her right thigh. Then one goes right for the center.

Kate is caught in the stupor of disbelief that this is happening to her as the dog with its nose pressing into her crotch starts licking.

Her leggings and the panties underneath feel woefully inadequate as shielding. She moves her hips to the sides, up and down in an attempt to get away but the movement apparently excites the dogs more and she gets two of them going for her snatch.

_Think, think!_ She forces herself still, trying to concentrate. But the flickering press of wet tongues—even though they're too thin and light compared to what she's used to—get her body reacting. All the dogs have switched from sniffing to licking—three on legs, one by her belly. The dog concentrating on the lower section of her pussy yips a couple times and presses in more, licking faster.

Is this some kind of karmic retribution for her dirty thoughts about her dog? Or payback for not letting him do what he wanted the first time? Or—

She's starting to get wet. God, this dog is really going at it. He's way more dedicated than Lucky.

Kate tries again to find a way out of the hole, but the pipe is firmly in place and there's no hope of squeezing further in. In the almost complete darkness it's easy to believe she's imagining everything.

A dog jumps up on her hip and starts humping. Kate can feel _something_ bumping against her in rapid succession. It's vigorous enough the dog can't stay in one place, dislodging the dogs licking her. It's over quickly, a spot of wetness on her thigh that soaks through her leggings.

Another dog jumps up, humps twice, falls back down. Then the licking starts up again.

She hears a laugh. Soft footsteps.

"This isn't what it looks like." Like anyone would believe that. Fuck. Kate doesn't care who this guy is, if he can get her out. "These dogs are way too friendly. Please get me out of here."

"We'll help you," the guy says.

The footsteps come closer.

"Thank you," Kate says in relief. "There's pipes blocking my arms—" She almost misses it because she's talking, but she's sure she hears him say "Get the camera and some lights."

Footsteps walk off. She'd missed it was two people. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. Like I said."

Her tank top is pushed down until it pools around the hole.

Kate's world spins. "No."

She feels her bra strap pulled away from her body and hears tearing fabric. One side goes slack, then the other side. It falls off and her breasts are hanging bare to the world.

"Nice," the man says as he cops a feel. His hands feel strange like he has gloves on, but Kate can't think straight with so much awful shit happening at once.

"I'll fucking kill you, you—"

A dog tongue starts exploring her left nipple, her breast swaying as the furry muzzle presses into her skin. It shouldn't feel good but it does.

Kate's breath comes faster. When another dog is guided to other side she can barely keep back a moan as the moist, flexible tongue hits her pebbled nipple.

She loses track of what the mystery men are doing, of thinking up escape plans. Instead she's painfully aware of how sensitive her skin is to these rough tongues, how she's sopping wet and dog spit isn't entirely to blame.

Left dog is enthusiastically covering her whole boob, indiscriminate and almost frantic. Right dog has honed in on her nipple—it feels almost like he's trying to nurse. She imagines eager puppies sucking at her breasts.

_That shouldn't be hot_ . What's wrong with her?

She feels fingers grasp her waistband. Her body jerks in shock as her leggings are pulled down to her knees. Her panties have never felt flimsier than this moment. She tries to kick them away.

Hands grab her like vices. "Hold still."

She does. She doesn't know why, but her body freezes and refuses to move.

There's definitely something strange about the hands holding her. They're stupidly strong whatever they are, she knows there's zero hope of winning in a strength contest.

She feels one side of the panties pull away then lose all tension. Then the other side and the fabric slithers down. There's nothing left to hide her.

Right-boob dog is back, relentless as before after her nipple.

Her cunt aches. Aches like anticipation.

She shouldn't be feeling that. She shouldn't be turned on at all. She tries to focus on the discomfort of her leggings stretched tight against her thighs, the hard ground on her knees, the moldy, dusty smell of the side of the building where her head's stuck.

"You were looking for your dog? The retriever?" It's not a question. "Don't worry, you'll see him again soon. You'll get firsthand experience in his new training once he's ready. Since you're surrounded by more experienced dogs you'll get a proper welcome"

Her legs are trembling. More fabric tears and the tension of the spread leggings eases—he must've ripped them.

"If you hurt any of the dogs, we'll kill yours. So be a good girl." He pats her ass. "Give the camera a good show."

They release her legs. Kate finally gets her body to obey. She clamps her legs together and raises her feet to block off any dogs.

"None of that!" Two hands grab her legs—fuck, they're so huge they can wrap around her calves—and pull them apart. Kate is trying to muster a retaliatory tug when the first dog hits the mark.

The feeling of being licked through clothing is nothing on this.

Her body goes slack. The hands stay on her legs, ready for the next contest, but Kate can't think about limbs when she's getting the most enthusiastic cunnilingus of her life. Dog tongues are so different from human ones—thin and rough, flexible and fast.

This is so much better than the one time with Lucky, this dog is a fucking pro at pussies. He hits her clit directly and Kate can't hold back a moan. The dog redoubles his efforts and stays right there, tongue pushing between her folds to lick at her clit.

Her body is flushed with heat. She can feel the beginnings of an orgasm and she's so wet her cunt is almost dripping.

But the dog backs away, her wet pussy suddenly cold without hot breath on it.

"Did you like that? Or is it just not the same when it's not your dog?"

_How do they know?_ Kate feels sick.  _No, it's a bluff. There's no way they could know_ . "Give me back my dog you sick fuck!"

"I'm not the one who's all wet and waiting for a dog to mount her."

They want her to ask for it. Want her to beg. She won't. No matter how good her body is telling her it is, she'll hold out.

A wet nose presses into the sensitive skin between her ass and vagina. Licking resumes and Kate could sob in relief. When the dog is done licking her labia and hits her clit, she has to choke down a cry.

Her breath is coming fast. Her body trembles and jerks but the tongue follows every movement, every shift. The hands on her calves pull her legs wider, wider, and the better access means she feels just a little bit more. Kate breathes hard, forcing herself not to make any noise. She won't give them the satisfaction, she won't.

The dog moves to start licking her thighs instead. Kate could scream.

"Say you're a bitch and he'll get you off. That's all it takes."

Fuck, she's close to doing it. Her whole body is one big ache. "You're a bitch," Kate says because she has no sense of self-preservation and wants to hold on to what little dignity she has left.

"Cute." Her legs are yanked wide apart. Suddenly she's inundated with licking. Her breasts, her ribs, her ass, her thighs all have tongues on them now. Everywhere but her clit. The other dogs must've been lying in wait—it's open season on her again.

It feels amazing. She'd never realized how sensitive her ass could be until it's getting a vigorous licking. The dogs on her nipples are really rough, tugging and even suckling. Her cunt is dripping wet, she's so close to coming, so close, so close but she needs a little more direct stimulation.

"I'm a bitch," Kate says under her breath, hating herself.

Somehow the asshole outside heard her. "Good girl."

A new muzzle presses against her pussy and starts licking. Kate's panting, groaning, unable to stop herself from loving how good it feels. The dog's tongue softly pushes at her clit. It roams the area just a little, never hitting the exact same place twice in a row. It's drawing out her climax, making her body throb until it's nothing but wanting. Her hard nipples, her wet cunt, the dog trailing a tongue over her sensitive inner thigh, it's too much, it's too much—

Kate buries her hands in her hair and pulls to keep from banging them into something as she comes. The hands hold her still as the dog keeps on licking through it.

"Fuck!" it almost turns into a moan so she says it over and over, a denial to what her body is doing.

This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be enjoying this. It's disgusting, it's--

The licking stops. The hands vanish. The muzzle leaves, but she feels weight land on her back. There's a scrabble, and fur, and something brushes against her.

No—

No, this isn't happening.

The thing pushing against her isn't—

It bounces, dips, misses and misses again. It dips in and leaves just as quickly.

She should move her legs. She should close them up, kick at the dog enough to move him away, to—

It goes in. She barely has time to register the feeling, the rapid-fire thrusts that are incomparable to anything she's done before—

A spurt of wetness and it's over as soon as it began.

Kate has yet to wrap her mind around it when another dog—shorter fur—comes in.

She feels the dick against her thigh, wet and oddly-shaped.

This dog pushes inside easily until it hits a thick base that doesn't fit. It starts the same quick, shallow thrusts but stays inside. She can feel the impact ripple up her body.

They're fucking her. The dogs are actually fucking her. She'll still over-sensitive so she feels every bit of the wet cock and soft fur. And damn, it's so fast! Kate's had some vigorous fucking before but nothing like this. This kind of speed has happened maybe for 30 seconds tops close to climax, not at the start. He fucks her without any regard—he's an animal, of course he isn't thinking about her feelings. She's a warm hole to fuck.

It feels good.

She was wet enough he slides in and out easily. The thick base pushes against her like it wants to get in. It feels strange, like an oblong bump.

There's a burst of wetness, so much more than she would've thought could come out of a single dog. It dribbles down her legs, runny and warm.

It can't sink in that she just got fucked by a dog—got came in by a dog—before she feels a tongue eagerly licking up everything that dribbled out.

She feels empty. What's wrong with her, she wants—

The dog that was licking her jumps up onto her back. He puts most of his weight on her back, she can feel fur all along her body and back. He's _heavy_ , he must be a different one than the others--

Two misses, then he pushes inside.

Kate is gasping. He's _thick_ he's so thick and he's pumping like there's no tomorrow. In-out-in-out her body is getting pushed further in her breasts are swaying the fat bulge keeps pushing pushing pushing it feels so good—

Another spurt of wetness.

"Fuck!" Kate doesn't know if she says that in anger or disgust at herself or if it's a demand.

She's getting fucked by dogs while trapped in a hole and her biggest concern is that she hasn't come again. It doesn't feel real. With her head in darkness it's like her body is some separate entity, like what's happening to her is all in her head. Though hearing the grunts and barks brings her back to reality.

This is happening. She's getting raped by a whole pack of dogs. Kate tries to bend her arms in new directions to grab the poles keeping her from pulling out, tries moving her elbows and shoulders to get out.

Another dog lines up and misses, jamming wet hardness into her ass and thighs. How many were there? Are they all going to keep fucking her like this?

Movement. A more human grunt. The men outside, the men who said something about cameras—

Dog angle corrected, his cock slides into her cunt.

She's getting fucked by dogs and it's getting _recorded_. She'd forgotten about the men outside, about the camera. They aren't even holding her legs anymore but she kept them open like some kind of slut. What's wrong with her? It shouldn't be hot, it shouldn't, it shouldn't, the paws digging into her legs, the breakneck pace of the fucking, it should disgust her.

Instead she's panting hard and her hips tip up for a better angle.

The bulge on the cock pops inside. It's like a knot a little before the base, with a narrow strip before the fur. It's so big she aches.

The knot pops in and out with every thrust except it feels like it's a little more difficult every time. Her body is shaking, her breasts are slapping the wall, and the cock feels like it's swelling with every thrust.

It pops inside and can't pull back out. The movement stops. It _was_ swelling. It was getting bigger.

And now it's stuck inside her.

There's the faintest sensation of heat and wetness inside. And the knot feels so huge, so achingly huge inside her. How is it even fitting inside? How long will it be stuck in there? Why does it feel so fucking _good?_

The dog shifts its weight and moves his hips, pushing the knot a little further in. Kate moans. She's so _full,_ it's stretching her wide inside just enough to blur between pleasure and pain. Her trapped arms mean she can't touch her clit, can't finish off but she's close to coming anyway.

The dog is doing fine going by how wet everything is. How does a dog have this much cum inside?

The knot shifts, pressing against all the right things. Orgasm is so close, so so close—

The dog steps back. The knot tugs until it's popped out, hot cum dribbling in its wake.

Several dogs push in to lick at all the come. The first one that touches her clit sets her off. Kate can't stop the noises this time, can't stop her body from shaking. Once she's finished her body goes slack. She's too exhausted to hold herself up anymore and she hurts all over.

"Good girl," the asshole says again. Kate doesn't have the energy for a witty retort.

Rough hands pull her out. There's no light on outside but the moon is searingly bright on her eyes.. The hands guide her head forward until she feels something wet pressing her cheek. The musky scent is familiar and different all at once. She lets the penis push past her lips, too glad to be inhaling cool air and in a position that doesn't hurt her knees.

Her hands fall against—fur? The penis is massive, salty-slick as it presses down her tongue. The texture is all wrong, and when the hands guide her down she feels a bulbous base like the ones she'd felt fuck her earlier.

When she can finally make sense of what she can see in the dim light, she makes out a hulking furry shape with a wolfish muzzle staring down at her.

Werewolf. She's got a werewolf cock in her mouth. The hands in her hair guide her down until she has to keep herself from choking on it.

It shouldn't taste good. She shouldn't be lax in his grip as he fucks her mouth. The pull of her hair as he pushes her down harder, faster shouldn't feel good.

The base of his dick bumps against her lips but it's too big to fit, the tip hits the soft palate in the back of her throat. It feels like she can't breathe, can't think of anything but taking in more.

There's a deep grumble from the wolf. He pushes her head onto knot and she chokes. She tries to pull away but he forces her head still as he comes down her throat.

She coughs, splutters and swallows. Salt and liquid taste too good after hours (was it hours?) without anything to drink. It feels like fire in her throat and belly.

The hand—paw? Doesn't leave her hair but does relax enough so she can lean on the furry thigh.

Kate thinks she passes out, because when she comes aware again she's on her back. Her wrists are held down in one giant paw as the other trails over her breasts.

The other werewolf is opening her legs. She tries to resist but he overpowers her with ease. With a grip on each knee he lifts her up hips up to his muzzle.

Before she can protest he's licking up her thighs. Unlike the dogs before he has _intent_. His tongue pushes between her labia, dips inside her vagina, drags up her clit. Again, again. His hands shift up her thighs so he can use his thumbs to hold her labia apart and lavish his tongue all over her.

Kate doesn't realize she's lifting her hips to give him better access, doesn't notice how she's gone slack in their grip, that the hold on her wrists vanishes.

She pants open-mouthed, breathing in the scent of musk. Her legs tremble as orgasm builds from the relentless licking. Her face gets buried in fur as the other wolf lifts her so he can lap at her beasts. She comes, her body twitching within the confines of their hard grip.

Boneless and exhausted, she lets them move her around like a ragdoll. She knows she's about to be fucked but can't bring herself to struggle even when the other wolf moves away.

He's so thick. Even her most ambitious dildo never went this wide. He barely gets past the tip. She tries to squirm but her body is too exhausted.

"She's too tight!" he snarls.

"They're always too tight. The dogs will loosen her up like the rest of them."

He tries to push in a little longer but it's no use. He snarls and rubs it against her pussy until he comes.

The world blurs as Kate passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I write more it'll have lots more noncon, bondage, sexual slavery, and breeding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets training and meets new dogs.

Kate wakes up naked. Naked except for a collar fastened around her neck, wide leather with four metal loops spread evenly around it. She has matching cuffs on her ankles, wrists, and thighs. Kate looks and feels for clasps but can't find any way to take them off or slide them around. They're tight and stuck in place.

She's on a large floor cushion in a tiny room with a trough that's probably a toilet, shower head, several strange-looking contraptions with padded areas and straps she doesn't want to think about the use for, pet bowls, and metal track on the ceiling.

No windows. There's a heavy metal door with no doorknob and a large doggie door that's closed off. Cameras dot the walls. One of them turns on—not a camera, a projector.

It's the footage of her getting fucked by dogs, of course. The sound bounces off the concrete walls: panting, barking, and her. They had some high quality equipment, even lights. Despite the night setting the knot stretching her out is clear as day.

Kate does her best to ignore it. She inspects the food. Some kind of lentil mush. The bowl is stuck to the floor. She knows the intention is to make her eat it like a dog. Fuck them. She dips a finger in and tries it. No seasonings, but edible. There's no way to know what might've been put in there. but she won't get anywhere hungry.

She scoops food with her hands and eats the whole bowl. She walks over to the shower and turns it on. The water comes out sudsy and cold. Letting it run a minute doesn't change that, so she gives in and rinses herself off. The water tastes terrible, soap or something else.

They're forcing her to drink from the bowl. She does so immediately, deciding hydration is better than pride.

Hard to have any pride when the sound of herself moaning as a dog fucks her is echoing through the room.

She goes back to sleep, because she's still exhausted and it's better than being awake and thinking about her shame.

She wakes up groggy. Definitely something in the food. She's strapped into one of the bench-like things. Her belly rests on a tilted cushion, her head is restrained by the floor, her ass is in the air, her wrists are strapped to her thighs, and her ankles are wide apart.

Kate knows what's going to happen. Her belly trembles, her limbs shake. There's no darkness, no disconnection to shield her. She's going to get fucked. Fucked by a dog. Maybe it'll be Lucky. She'll see her boy and know he's okay.

He'll fuck her while she's trapped.

The trembling in her belly becomes butterflies. What's wrong with her?

There's a loud buzz. Maybe that's why she woke up? There's a motorized sound like a garage door.

The doggie door is opening. That has to be it.

Sure enough there's the click of claws, the sound of sniffing. A familiar bark.

"Lucky?"

The speakers cut out the soundtrack of her getting fucked. That same asshole is still recognizable even on tinny speakers. "Proof your boy is doing fine as long as you cooperate. Have a taste of his training so far."

"Lucky!"

As soon as she says the name he dashes up, running circuits around where she's strapped down. But instead of coming to lick her face, to roll on the floor in front of her, he goes for her cunt.

The licking feels just as good as last time. Lucky's better at it, hitting her clit most of the time and using enough force her labia spread open for him. But he doesn't have the patience to get her off. He pulls away and goes back to running excited circles around her.

"He's a good boy," says the asshole on the speaker. Kate could scream. Another buzz and Lucky dashes out the door.

Kate wishes she was free to run after him, even if they'd expect her to make a break for it now. At least she'd be with Lucky.

"Your training starts tomorrow." There's a buzz and a click. Kate discovers the hooks that'd linked to her cuffs have released. She gets off of the fucking stool, mounting block, whatever the hell the damn bondage device is called, and showers.

She's not disappointed. She's not. She won't masturbate.

Not even when they turn the video of her getting fucked back on.

She'll have to make a break for it tomorrow. Kate paces, observing the room out of the corner of her eye, considering options until she's too exhausted to think straight. She lays on her mattress and stares at the wall until she goes to sleep.

Kate wakes up sore. The room is too cold and the doggie-style bed doesn't have back support for shit. She eats, drinks, and paces.

The video isn't playing anymore. It's a slide show of photos instead. She'd never properly seen a dog dick before and the obscene red of it distracts her until she catches herself. Last thing she needs is them gloating about how she's a horny bitch.

Slowly, she starts moving toward the far wall with the doggie door. It's definitely big enough for her, she wouldn't even need to crawl.

All her trying to be clever comes to naught once she gets within 10 feet of the doggie door. Her collar sends out a shock, sending her body into a boneless heap as her back tries to arch in pain. Pain, numbness, tingling. Pain. They're way more paranoid than she thought.

The shock continues until she passes out.

She wakes fully waxed. Every last pube, every bit of armpit and leg hair is gone. Even her thigh hair is gone, which was so fine Kate never bothered shaving it. Kate resents how the new hairlessness that makes her nudity feel bad all over again. Lucky's visit is playing on the wall with multiple camera angles and close-ups that have to be a drone or something; the angles are all wrong for a stationary camera. She didn't hear or see anything but they must've captured that footage somehow. In the corner is a sequence of numbers. Not a time stamp it's—

A hit counter. She's a porn star now.

Great.

Just fucking great.

"No wonder you waxed me. Heaven fucking forbid a woman have more than a tiny decorative patch of pubic hair!"

And she slept through it all. Somebody came in and depilated hair from armpit to ass to big toe and she couldn't even put up a token resistance.

Kate rides the anger as long as she can so she doesn't have to think about how gross and awful everything is. There's nothing she could kick or punch without damaging herself.

By the time she has to figure out the squat toilet she's fighting back the need to scream, because screaming would lead to sobbing.

The toilet turns out to have a bidet. Kate bets that water isn't contaminated with soap but there's no fucking way she'd try drinking it. At least it means she can stay clean.

"Pretty fancy for a torture chamber."

"We try to treat our stars well. If you're a good girl, you'll get improvements."

Kate can't hold back her jump. Fuck, they're going to be listening the whole time. Recording. Probably livestreaming it for some good money.

Fine. She'll make sure the show is boring.

She lays down on the bed. She can't sleep so she keeps her eyes closed and imagines a version of red riding hood where little red takes violent, satisfying revenge on the wolf.

They could've at least left her with Lucky. She'd rather be in this fucked up situation with him than without, even if they're turning him into a fuck monster.

Kate falls into fitful sleep.

When the warning buzzer wakes her Kate wants to punch something in despair. She doesn't run for the door.

Three dogs enter of the same breed. Mastiff mixes, maybe? Huge, heavy dogs with barrel chests that outweigh her and are clearly made for guarding. The solid jaws and thick shoulders are meant for grabbing and wrenching, never letting go, dogs that were used to hunt bears or boars. Don't-fuck-with-me dogs in black, white, and gold. Kate considers attacking them despite how awful it'd be to hurt dogs, but the black one has his tongue lolling out in a doggie smile and Kate can't bring herself to do it.

"Meet your obedience trainers. You'll get two warnings before they attack, but they'll skip those if you're a _very_ bad girl. Behave and you'll get treats. Show us what a good bitch you are."

"Are you always this mustache-twirlingly douchey or is this your persona as werewolf overlord of bestiality porn?" Kate asks.

The gold dog barks angrily.

Kate looks down to see bared teeth and her blood runs cold.

He pushes at her knees and barks again.

Kate gets down on all fours, hoping it's what he wants.

Apparently it is as he stops snarling.

"Do I have to crawl the whole time? This is going to be hell on my knees."

The gold dog growls. He proceeds to teach her tricks, which is as ironic as it is terrible.

They successfully teach her the commands to roll over, sit, beg, and lie down. She gets more commands of how to position her body, clearly meant for fucking, but the dogs never do more than sniff. She learns she's not allowed to eat or drink with her hands. If one of the dogs wants to sniff her, she's to spread wide and hold still. If she doesn't open wide enough, they'll put their teeth around the limb and pull her to adjust. Once was enough to get her to open wide every time.

They repeat all this until she's exhausted. The dogs insist on surrounding her to sleep. Kate uses the black one as a pillow and can't help but enjoy the warmth of bodies keeping away the chill. When one of her hands strays near her crotch, the dogs growl. Masturbation must be out of the question too. Like she has any desire to rub one off in this situation, geez.

Kate goes to sleep dreading tomorrow.

She wakes up to dogs licking her breasts. When she blearily tries to shove their muzzles away, the growling gets her to full alertness fast. 

The brown and gold ones are going to town on her tits. _Tea and lemon_ , her brain supplies unhelpfully. Kate lays there hoping they'll lose interest and not escalate matters. _Where's the black one?_

As if on cue he approaches from above her head and starts licking her face. Kate scrunches up her face and turns away, putting her hands up but not pushing in case that angers him.

To her surprise, that gets him to stop. Then she feels the tug on her wrists—by putting her hands up like that, the rings extending from the cuffs came together into easily biteable reach. He pulls them up over her head until she can feel the ledge that keeps the mattress in place. They catch on something. A tug tells her they're stuck in place. Shit

The gold dog commands her to open her legs. She hesitates, he growls, she obeys. He nudges under her so she lifts her hips. The dogs pull back like they're taking a moment to appreciate her display. She can feel the hot dog breath on her thighs and cunt.

But they don't do anything. They breathe at her, lick their chops, but don't touch her at all. Kate tries to lower her hips to ease the strain on her shoulders but a warning growl stops her. Her whole body is on edge, waiting for something to happen. Wanting it to happen.

"If you beg for it, they'll fuck you."

Kate squeezes her eyes shut and works to redirect her self-hatred towards wolfdouche. "I'm good."

"Your slutty pussy says otherwise."

She's wet already. Why is she so fucked up? She should be screaming, having flashbacks, fighting, not getting all Stockholm syndrome after a few days. She holds still and presses her lips into a thin line. Her body starts to twinge with the strain of holding herself up at such an awkward angle, but the growling dog forces her to keep still. Time stretches out as Kate resists, body aching in more ways than one.

The black dog loses patience and tries to lick her. The gold dog isn't having it and they scuffle. Kate takes advantage and lets her body flop to the floor, exhausted. She forgets about the remaining brown dog until he's walking over her and sits down on top of her.

Her face is full of dog crotch and fur, and he's incredibly heavy—he definitely weighs as much as she does. Kate can't squirm away with her arms disabled and her body pinned. His muzzle descends and he starts eating her out.

He's wider on the sides than the last dogs so he covers her entire pussy at once. It's so much. His tongue laps around, dips inside, explores every damn inch and Kate is trapped under him, her chest aching and her nose full of dog smell.

It takes no time at all for the constant licking to get her off. Kate's whole body shudders and goes slack with relief. The dog gets up and Kate lays there, boneless and spent.

It's not over.

Black dog lays between her open legs and waits, his hot breath on her sensitized clit. Gold dog stands over her head, the wet scarlet of his cock poking out. He nudges it toward her mouth and the black dog gives a quick lick across her crotch.

Kate knows what they want and refuses despite multiple enticements.

“You must be exhausted. We'll try another time.”

“Fuck you,” Kate whispers into the air.

The rest of the day is uneventful, save the black dog repeatedly trying to hump her and the gold dog having none of it. Kate isn't sure if she's grateful or not for the intervention.

The next day the dogs instruct her on how to get into the various bondage devices. If she gets into position quickly and spreads wide when the dogs demand it, they lick her. If she's good about it long enough they keep licking until she gets off while she's conveniently stuck on a breeding bench.

Kate knows it's meant to fuck with her head, meant to give her positive feedback and endorphins and shit that'll trick her brain into doing gross shit because it feels good.

"I'm not Pavlov's bitch." That becomes her quiet mantra as she debases herself for the dogs. Kate can't help but push her limits but can never bring herself to see what'd happen after their teeth come out. She'd be a chew toy in their jaws. So every time they demand it she positions herself, lining up the metal loops to their respective hoops and obediently waiting for the click that means they're locked in place and she's properly restrained.

They don't lick her every time, just often enough her body anticipates it. They haven't fucked her despite the ample opportunity and Kate dreads it more and more as time passes.

She doesn't know how long they keep 'training' her. Time has little meaning when she has no real schedule and can't see the sun. She considers counting how many times they loop the videos of her getting fucked, but they keep introducing new ones of her getting licked so it's useless to try. She's sure they're changing up when the food gets delivered just to fuck with her because she's never the same amount of hungry each time. Kate bathes whenever she feels the need to, which is frequently.

The tenth or so time Kate is squeezing her hair to dry it she laments how badly it's taking the rough treatment. “If I'm a porn star why are you letting my hair get so gross?”

“Do you want to earn privileges? Haircare, better food, better furniture, walkies,” his voice drops. “Clothes?”

She knows what it'll entail. But if it's going to happen anyway she might as well get something out of it, might as well choose the time.

“Fine.” Kate closes her eyes and tells herself it's not giving in.

“Good girl. Be patient and you'll get your reward.”

Time passes. There's more training, a nap, a meal.

Then the video changes to something new. A skinny woman, pale and dark-haired, is latching herself into a bondage device that forces her head by the ground and keeps her ass high in the air, legs locked wide apart. Her small breasts dangle down, her holes shine with lube.

“C'mon boy! Fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Breed me. Please breed me, please, please—“ She moans.

Kate's about to look away when a shaggy retriever appears on screen. A very familiar retriever, with a familiar happy bark.

He rushed up and licks her bare pussy. The back of Kate's mind notes he's not as slapdash as he was before, he knows to aim for the clit. His tail wags as he's told he's a good boy. 

“Yes, make me your bitch. I'm your bitch, fuck me like a bitch in heat,” her words slur like she's so turned on she's forgotten how to talk.

But Lucky doesn't more instructions. He rises to mount her, his cock brushing her cunt, her ass. He shifts his hips and aims at her ass, which opens with ease to his red cock.

Kate wants to look away but can't. Watching her dog fuck a woman's ass is as horrific and riveting as a car wreck. The girl's complexion, hair and voice are just enough like Kate's it's like watching herself get fucked and begging for more.  
The black dog pushes his nose at her crotch, whining.

“He can smell how turned on you are. They all can” The three dogs are looking at her, tails wagging. “Spread your pussy for them and you'll get rewarded.

"Fuck you," she mutters mostly to herself—because she's wet and hates how her body is already anticipating what's to come. Hates how it's already accepted what she's about to do. Her eyes are closed as she says, “Haircare, clothes, and let me stand so I'm not killing my knees all the time.”

“Done. Good girl.”

The gold dog gives her the command to present. No contraption to keep her in place, just her own desperation. Kate gets on hands and knees, spreading her legs as wide as they'll go, her face buried in her arms. The dogs bark in excited anticipation.

One dog walks over to lie on the ground by her head. She lifts her head up. He rolls over until a peek of red is visible over his brown fur. It's deeply weird to watch his penis unsheathe up close. His dick is vividly, obscenely red. A thin web of veins is visible underneath the red making the bump at the base all the more obvious.

No need to spell out what she's supposed to do.

Hot breath huffs over her ass. She could hold out. She doesn't have to do this.

The panting turns to a growl. Kate has a horrific vision of what a dog could do to her when she's so helpless, of what's closest to biting range.

She leans forward and opens her mouth. She puts out a tentative tongue to taste it, see how horrible it's going to be, but she forgets about that entirely when the dog at her pussy licks her at the same time.

Another lick makes it clear it's deliberately reciprocal. Kate hates how quickly she starts sucking. The shape is odd in her mouth made even odder by how she can feel it getting bigger, coming out of the sheath even more. She bobs her head up and down and the tongue starts pushing into her cunt. When she gets over her gag reflex enough to take in almost all of the dick, the licking stops and the dog rises to mount her.

The fucking begins in earnest. Kate can't focus on sucking when her awareness is narrowed to the inches of her pussy as it takes in a dick identical to the one she's sucking. The heavy dog on top of her pushes her body forward a little with each thrust, which shoves her mouth down a little more. The pace is just as brutal as last time she got fucked but the dicks are definitely bigger.

Her lips brush fur, she's choking, he's coming in her mouth and she's choking on the foul liquid, and the knot pushes past her opening to lodge like a boulder inside her pussy.

Kate can't pull back off the dick in her mouth entirely with so much weight pressing her forward, so she opens her mouth wider to try to breathe around it. The dog on her shifts and keeps jerking his hips, so the knot doesn't stay still inside her.

The dog under her moves so her mouth is finally free. She's spitting and panting over the taste of cum in her mouth as she feels liquid heat dribble inside her. Time seems endless as the huge knot inside her stays put while the dog cums. She could scream from frustration that it feels good but it's not enough to get her off.

The next shift makes some of the watery cum dribble down her legs. A dog tongue eagerly licking it from her thigh sends her over the edge. She's cumming, her vagina clenching around the knot and feeling so painfully full. It doesn't last long. The dog mounting her gets angry at the other one, he jerks his dick out, sharp pain cutting through the general ache as the dogs growl at each other and move away. The buzzer goes off and the dogs stop fighting.

Kate is about to collapse but the third dog she'd forgotten about is mounting her, shoving into her slick cunt. Her whole body shakes with his enthusiastic thrusting, her cunt aches. Kate is tempted to reach a hand back to rub her clit but forces herself to stop. She isn't really enjoying it, it's them fucking with her mind, just fucking with her, just—

The knot pushes inside and Kate moans as hot semen fills her. She reaches a hand back and rubs four tight circles on her clit until she comes, her pussy tightening around the knot and feeling so _good_. 

“See? That wasn't so bad.”

Kate is too full of post-orgasmic lethargy for a snappy comeback. She can feel the shame creeping up on her, acting almost as whorish as that girl fucking Lucky. The dog shifts and pulls out of her, wet leaking out. Kate collapses all the way to the floor, spent. There's a buzz and she thinks the dog door might've opened but she doesn't feel like looking.

“Good girl. Your rewards arrive tomorrow.”

Kate finds the energy to speak. “Now. Starting now.”

“Still some bite left in you.” There's a buzz and something clunks over by the food. Kate rolls over and sees that a drawer has come loose from the wall. She forces herself to stand, ignoring the drips down her legs, and walk over.

Inside is a plastic comb, small bottles of shampoo and conditioner—expensive salon brands, at that—and a shade of purple she knows well. It's far too thin to be her outfit but it must be something similar.

Shower first. Kate looks around and her trainers are gone. Good. She takes a long shower and shampoos her hair multiple times. Kate feels better than she has in ages, she can almost forget what it cost to get here.

After shaking herself off and squeezing her hair out—should've asked for a towel—she holds up the fake Hawkeye costume. It's a mockery. Instead of her cute cutout hip circles there's ones on the chest and groin that'll leave her completely exposed. The fabric is so thin it'll barely be better than wearing nothing. But she's so cold and so tired of being naked.

Kate puts it on. It's definitely worse than wearing nothing because it makes her feel obscene. It's so tight and thin it's like wearing a giant stocking, except it doesn't cover anything important. Her breasts are framed and no amount of shifting it around covers then. There's a hole in the back so turning it around isn't an option either. The hole at the bottom lets everywhere from the mound of her pubic bone, upper thighs, and almost her entire ass hang out.

It drives home over again that she's had an audience the entire time, that she's on display, playing up another pervy fantasy for some neckbeard on a computer. Do they know she's the real Hawkeye or do they think she's a porn look-alike? It's hardly unheard of. The guy playing porn Captain America is the best-paid guy in the business with porn Thor and porn Psylocke close behind.

 _How many people are watching this with no idea it's exploitation?_ Then again, Kate can't say for sure most of the porn she's watched was completely un-sketchy.

Kate considers tearing off the stupid outfit, boob window and all. But the voice chimes in saying she'll get to see Lucky for her good behavior.

It feels ages since she's seen him. There's no telling what fucked-up things he's learned like in that video. But he's still her good boy. Kate tuns to the door, expectant. It doesn't move.

So they're still fucking with her. Kate sits on one of the stupid fuck benches to wait. Maybe she could get chairs, or a couch, or a real bed. Fuck, what's wrong with her, already planning on selling herself for more comforts? Kate crosses her legs and crosses her arms and she can almost pretend she isn't wearing a slut outfit. She does her best to leave her mind blank as she waits.

She has no idea how long it is before the door rumbles open and Lucky comes bounding inside. Is he bigger? He looks bigger. Lucky runs around her in happy circles, jumping but not barking. For 30 delightful seconds everything seems normal.

Then he starts nosing her exposed crotch. Kate tries to scratch his ears and move away without being too obvious about it in case of punishment, but Lucky's too insistent to be denied. Before she knows it she's backed against the wall.

"You're still a good boy," she tells him as she scratches his ears with both hands.

He wags his tail and shoves his snout forward to lick at her.

"You'll always be a good boy." He licks harder like the words are a cue. Fuck, is that a command now? She praises him and he fucks her?

What are they doing to her dog? Kate is overwhelmed by sadness and stops trying to shove him away. He lets out one joyful bark and licks furiously.

When he hits a good spot she can't help it, she says it again. "Good boy."

He licks, licks, licks.

She's wet now and he's lapping it up. Kate tilts her hips forward, away from the wall, and spreads her legs to give him better access. "Good boy, Lucky."

He gets a good swipe over her clit.

"Yes, yes, good boy." She keeps praising and he keeps licking. Kate starts to curl into herself as her orgasm approaches. Lucky seems to be able to tell and redoubles his efforts. Her body jerks once, twice, and she comes so hard she almost loses her balance.

Lucky backs off, tail wagging.

Kate hates what they've done, that she enjoyed it, that she let it happen. She deserves to be in a gross slutty outfit. Kate kneels down and hugs Lucky to hide her angry tears. The familiarity and peace of it is broken in less than a minute when Lucky noses her bare breasts. Kate lays down in defeat and lets him lick whatever he wants until they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More planned in the same vein, gotta get to the breeding fetish and bring back the wolves. Planning on cameos of other Marvel women, maybe some of the various animal-themed male characters as well.


End file.
